vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kjb96a
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:Il 570xN.238420169.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 15:41, July 12, 2011 Creating New Patterns and Vendor Links Hello, First, welcome to the wiki. Glad you are joining us. Second, sorry for temporarily blocking you - I had to have time to catch up to your additions, and to impart you with some important information. Out of your new additions, I had to delete all but 3 because the remainder were duplicates. Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with how this wiki functions before making more edits or additions. When naming a pattern page, please stay with the wiki's naming convention, which is: - Manufacturer name and pattern number - McCall's and McCall are spelled the way they are on the pattern envelope (which changed in 1951) - When a pattern already exists (please use the Search box to find out first), we add a space and then a capitalized letter, starting with A, then B, etc. I moved 3 patterns that were actually new to their correct names. To find them, please look on your own user page and click on the Contributions tab. There you will see your recent contributions and it will say you created these pattern pages (now with the correct names). When adding a vendor link, please put it only in the Sources/Vendors section. It must lead directly to the pattern listing, and the format is a square opening bracket, then the URL, then a space, then your vendor name, then a closing square bracket. Currently, Vintage is defined as 25 years old or older for this wiki, meaning we add patterns from 1986 or older for this year. Here is a direct link to our About page with some useful information: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About I hope this helps. If you have questions, please ask one of the admins (I am one of them). We all live in different time zones, so there may be slight delays. Best regards, --tarna 17:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) No worries Hi, No worries - much improved! Mistakes (or just not knowing specialized rules and habits) are a natural part of learning something new. McCall's and McCall has baffled people for a long time... We keep correcting and moving those for quite a few new users. You are getting the hang of it. I add categories to almost every new entry, so that has nothing to do with you. Click on the categories to see what they do. They are not at all like tags on etsy - they create a page that lists patterns with that feature, or attribute, and we try to keep them cleaned up to make them useful. I (and others) also clean up after expired (sold or no longer leading to) vendor links. Keeps the place up-to-date and more useful for people looking to buy a pattern. Best wishes, --tarna 04:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC)